Después de la lluvia
by ul-him
Summary: Inspirado en un fanart de Tanaba Days  / / tanabotadays. web. fc2. com/30title 19yuudathi. html     junten los espacios.


Estaba en el humor...no me critiquen

Orihime u IchiHime haters abstenganse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Orihime tenia un buen tiempo acercándose a Ichigo, después de todo ahora que ambos eran personas ordinarias sus únicas preocupaciones eran las ordinarias, simples y cotidianas de la vida. No mas hollows, ni shinigamis, ni mas miedo, solo un par de adolescentes comunes.

Y eso era suficiente para ella.

¿será suficiente para él?

- Kurosaki-kuuuuun- grito emocianada la pelirroja - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

- Ho, ¿y a donde Inoue? – contesto Ichigo. Y ella solo sonrio.

Los dos caminaban por las calles de Karakura sin decir palabra, no era un silencio incomodo, realmente ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada e Ichigo no era del tipo hablador realmente.

Aunque nadie había pronunciado palabra acerca de lo que paso en la quinta torre, Orihime sabia que muy bien lo que había en el corazón de Ichigo sin necesidad de hostigarlo con preguntas, e Ichigo por su parte sabia la razón por la que ella le sonreía y lo obliga a hacer cosas sin sentido.

Ambos pretendían olvidar y moverse hacia el futuro.

Después de todo Orihime era tan capaz de comprender a Ichigo solo con verlo, y el muchacho comprendió esto hasta hace apenas un tiempo, quizá, unos 6 meses atrás.

A Ichigo no le importaba, aunque no era del tipo que le gustara pretender, ciertamente hallaba placer complaciendo a Orihime en cosas que muchos podrían considerar infantiles. Comprar helado, caminar por el parque, hablar sobre las bandas e ir a conciertos. Quiza no había nada de emocionante en ello, quizá el destino del mundo no dependía de ninguna de estas cosas, pero él podía fácilmente acostrumbrarse a este estilo de vida sin mas ni mas, era algo que ciertamente disfutaba.

O al menos eso queria hacerse creer. Aunque por otro lado Orihime conocia la verdad. Aunque claro no iba a empujarsela a Ichigo solo así.

Ichigo miro de reojo la cara sonriente de Orihime, soñadora y sonrosada. Lo hacia féliz, ella era tan positiva, a pesar de sus circuntancias Orihime siempre tenia una alegre canción que cantarle a la vida, sin importar que estuviese sola. Y ayudaba a Ichigo a querer sentirse de la misma manera.

- Huh - Orihime miro hacia el cielo cuando sintió una fría gota caer sobre su mejilla. – Parece que va a llover -

- Si- contesto simplemente Ichigo. – Quizá tarde un poco deberíamos apresurar el…-

Pero las gotas pronto se convirtieron en un fuerte chaparron y Orihime reia divertida ante el rostro expectante de Ichigo por haber hablado muy pronto.

- Corramos Kurosaki-kun – Orihime sugirió y él solo frunció el seño asi que Orihime lo tomo por la muñeca y ambos corrieron en busca de refugio.

- Mira ahí hay un parque, podemos escondernos de bajo de la resbaladilla - Sonrio la pelirroja hacienso su camino con Ichigo aun firmemente asido a su mano.

- Yo solia venir aquí cuando era niño- pensó Ichigo en voz alta. –Yuzu solia esconderse aquí y yo la buscaba siempre - Ichigo sonrio levemente ante su cálido recuerdo.

Orihime lo observava ensimismada y con una sonrisa tan grande que sus mejillas dolían, y cuando Ichigo salió de su mundo de recurdos recordando que Orihime estaba con él volteo su rostro a ella, a saber, que tanto la lluvia había hecho en ellos.

Mala elección.

Ambos goteaban por supuesto, pero el problema radicaba en los uniformes. La falda tableada de Orihime se había pegado a sus torneadas piernas, su blusa se había ajustado tanto a su cuerpo que Ichigo era capaz de ver, a través de la blanca y delgada tela, el sujetador melocotón de la chica, el moño de su cuello se había caído, y la blusa blanca y pegada dejaba ver el color de su piel y con el frio Ichigo podía ver incluso sus pezones, su largo cabello pegado a su inocente rostro chorreaba agua y ella llevaba la mas grande sonrisa en su rostro que alguna vez hubiese hecho.

Su rostro lucia tan inocente que corrompía.

Orihime se concentro en quitar el cabello mojado de su cara, pero, desviar su vista no fue la mejor idea.

Puede que Ichigo ya no fuese Shinigami pero todo ese entrenamiento dejo buenos estragos en su cuerpo.

Su perfectamente torneado abdomen y sus increíbles pectorales podían verse a plenitud con la camisa escolar mojada como estaba, aunque fuese negra y el cabello del chico caia en su cara dandole un aspecto diferente y sobre todo lindo y el uniforme se pegaba cada vez mas y mas a su fuerte cuerpo, ese cuerpo que la había protegido.

Orihime bajo la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada por el simple pensamiento.

- Hooy Inoue ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Ichigo preocupado al ver la reacción tan repentina de su compañera.

Y mientras tanto esta se debatía en una crisis con ella misma. Orihime era inocente pero no tonta, y estaba decidida. Decidida a obtener el hombre que amaba era algo que se había propuesto; dispuesta a provechar la oportunidad que ahora tenia, por que después de todo no se daría por vencida.

Ya se había atrevido a llevarle ahí no es asi, ahora ya tenia valor de invitar a Ichigo que mas da si tomaba la iniciativa para otras cosas.

- ¿Inoue? – Comenzo de nuevo. El corazón de Orihime latia a salir, lo podía escuchar latir en sus orejas y estaba segura de que Ichigo también lo oiría…quizá era momento de escuchar los consejos de Tatsuki-chan.

Armandose de valor y con el abdomen de Ichigo como inspiración Orihime comenzó a usar sus brazos para levantarse al nivel de la cara de Ichigo, haciendo una cara que ciertamente ni ella sabia que era capaz de hacer, acercándose tentativamente al pelinaranja desde abajo y levantando su cara hacia su objetivo...aquellos labios.

Ichigo pudo ver la intención de Orihime, aunque lo que lo paralizo fue el rostro de esta, toda la inocencia que conoció a través de esta niña se desvaneció en solo un segundo y ahora Ichigo era llevado por el tentador cuerpo que la lluvia había sobre revelado.

Orihime con ambas manos en el piso y acercando su rostro tentativamente al de Ichigo, por fin, hizo su movimiento.

Y sus labios alcanzaron los suyos.

Un solo y dulce beso eso era todo lo que quería Orihime aunque después de lograrlo lo último que pudo hacer fue separarse del chico, casto, ese era el beso que ella había dado, hasta que sintió la lengua de Ichigo sutilmente mojar sus labios, abriéndolos de a poco solicitando entrar, así que, ella se lo permitió.

Ichigo deseaba algo más que solo un simple beso, después de todo ella lo había llevado todo el camino hasta aquí y estaba suficientemente provocado, así que exigió mas de los dulces labios de la chica, y su lengua hizo su camino por sus labios hasta explorar cada caverna de su dulce boca, solicitando todavía más, terreno peligroso al que estaba entrando.

- Ah….. ahí puedo entrar.- La voz de un niño hacía su camino hasta el escondite de Ichigo y Orihime y al entrar solo encontro a dos adolescentes mirando cada uno del lado opuesto al otro, con las caras rojas.

- Oh…ummmm…. ¿Les importa si me refugio aquí? - pregunto el chico.

- Po-por supuesto que no- Contesto Orihime moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a ella. – S- si quieres puedes venir aquí para que te haga calor, estas empapado y debes tener frío. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, ante la cual Ichigo hizo una mirada de ni-lo-pienses aunque claro esta el pequeño chico no desperdicio su oportunidad e hizo su camino acurrucándose entre Orihime, Ichigo solo lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Asi que…..- comenzó el pequeño después de un incomodo silencio. - ¿Ustedes dos son novios?

Caras mas rojas que jitomate fueron suficiente respuesta para el muchachito.

Quiza después de todo una vida normal no sea tan mala fúe la respuesta que la lluvia habia traido a Kurosaki Ichigo.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

A/N: De acuerdo no soy buena en esto y solo se me ocurrio después de ver un hermoso fanart de Tanabata Days eh aqui el link: http: / /tanabotadays. web . /30title_19yuudathi. html junten los espacios.

Gracias por leer tan lejos ^^


End file.
